


Who do you love?

by RaeTheBae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette kiss, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheBae/pseuds/RaeTheBae
Summary: It's been one year since our two heros first saved Paris. One year of knowing each other.... without knowing each other.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own miraculous ladybug or it's character, this is just a fanficion

"Miraculous ladybug!" Ladybug shouted and threw the hairdryer in the air. It dispersed into waves of ladybugs and fixed the mess made by hawkmoths latest akauma. 

Chat noir turned to her with a smile, "fabulous purr-formance as always, my lady"  
Before She could retort his ridiculous pun She was met with an abrupt 'beep'

"Well then," She said looking over to him "looks like it's time to go Chaton. Until next time"

"My lady?" Chat said before ladybug had time to pull out her yoyo. She turned back around to look at him only to be met with a solemn expression. "I know that you've already told me you think we should keep our identities a secret but... I wish that you'd reconsider...telling me..."

"Chat? Why this again all of the sudden?" Ladybug wondered. 

"It's just that, today is our one year anniversary. Of being heroes together!" He added quickly. 

It was wasn't it? She thought to herself. They had been partners for a year now. What an odd thought. 365 days of knowing this person. Without knowing him. 

'Beep'

"You don't have to tell me who you are ladybug, but let's do something together" chat announced. 

"Like what?" Ladybug asked, curious to what he had in mind.

"Meet me on the Eiffel Tower, midnight." There was a certain look to him that intrigued the girl but still, she was uncertain.

"I don't know chat, I have school tomorrow"

'Beep'

"So do I, my lady" and with that chat noir was off with his baton.

Ladybug used her yoyo to get home only seconds before de-transforming, turning her back into Marinette. 

Tikki gave her a look as soon as they were separated.  
"What?" Marinette asked 

"Are you going to go?" Tikki inquired.

"No! I mean yes? I don't know Tikki!" Marinette slumped into her wheele chair sending it spinning. "What do you think?"

"This isn't a choice for me to make Marinette. But, Chat has been more relentless lately. He's been coming into you more often. I think you either need to give him a chance or tell him you're not interested." The small red Kwami declared.

"He's not coming onto me Tikki. He's just joking around. I don't see the problem." Marinette argued defensively.

"Okay Marinette, but why don't you go tonight a find out?" 

"I... fine! I'm going downstairs to get you some cookies now, I'll be back in a minute." Marinette said on her way down the stairs.

 

It was midnight exactly when Marinette as ladybug arrived at the  
Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir was already there waiting. He stood up from where he was perched on the railing.  
"My lady," he greeted her with a bright smile and a deep bow. "I'm glad you came"

Ladybug flashed a smile in return " of course Chaton"

She sat down on the edge of the railing and gestured for Chat to sit next to her.

"My lady," Chat began with a quirky grin,"I have prepared a speech for you"

"A speech? For me? I don't-"

"I spent hours thinking of what to say to you, my lady. Hours! And tonight, being our anniversary, I think it is the purrfect time for you to hear it!"

His chest puffed out in pride, as ladybug gave him a smile. 

"Chat you really didn't have to do this" she said slightly uncomfortable. She wondered if maybe he really did like her. Really like her.

"But I did my lady," he said seriously, "ever since I met you, I thought that you were amazing. As I've gotten to know you I've seen that you are! In every aspect of the word. You are smart, funny, caring, beautiful and everything else good in the world. You're my partner and you've been the best part of my life for the past year and, I wanted you to know that. I've wanted to tell you," things became very uncomfortable as he leaned in closer to her. She found herself unable to move, only stay paralyzed staring into his green eyes.  
He was going to say it! Ladybug thought. Tikki was right all along. 

"I love you ladybug" Chat said softly. His eyes looked so full of hope and happiness.

Ladybugs chest sank with guilt. Knowing that she would have to let him down. 

"Chat I- I..." she knew that her cheeks were absolutely flushed, which didn't help. She wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. She look straight into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Chat"

"My lady? Why are you sorry?" He asked slowly

" I- I'm in love with someone else." She watched in despair as his face sank. His features changed to resemble sad kitten. It felt like kicking a puppy. She touched his arm in hopes to console him.  
"Chat, please don't feel bad. We're still friends right? You're my partner."  
He nodded but didn't meet her eyes. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Chat seemingly lost in thought. Ladybug attempting to read Chats shattered face, she hated that she caused him pain.

After a while Chat spoke up, "My lady?"

"Yes?" She answered instantly.

"Does he, the one that you love, make you happy?" Ladybugs hand fell away from his arm. 

"Chat?" She said with the hint of a question. Confused by his question.

He turned away from her and looked up into the sky. She couldn't see his face.

"My lady, a fantastic girl like you deserves to be happy. So, does he make you happy?" He asked his voice being carried off in the wind.

"He... does. He makes me very happy." Ladybug replied. 

Chat turned back towards her with a surprisingly reassuring smile. "Then, I'm happy my lady"

Ladybugs recoiled "what?"

Chat smiled brighter for her. Returning from his intense mood to his previous, charming one. "I want what's best for you ladybug, and so long as you are happy, so am I"

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Now of you will excuse me," he continued, "I must be off. I have school tomorrow" he stood up and extended his baton.

"Hold on a minute" she protested, to no avail. 

"Happy anniversary, my lady" and with a bow Chat Noir was off. Leaving Ladybug alone and confused on the top of the Eiffel Tower.


	2. Chapter two

Marinette didn't sleep that night. Bright side: she couldn't sleep in. She made it to school on time, seemingly unaffected by sleep deprivation. Alya didn't even notice.  
But maybe that was because everyone was more focused on Adrien. Who was down and out that day. 

It started when he walked into the classroom, late. He didn't say hi to Nino as he took his seat in front of the girls, to whom he showed no regard to as well. Marinette noticed right away that he was upset. He wasn't smiling, he hung his head, and he walked differently, with less confidence and joy. 

She was worried about him, but maybe a little more about why he hadn't been akumatized yet. That was strange.  
(*Hawkmoth wouldn't attack his own son would he?*)  
She decided that she'd make sure he wasn't akumatized. Because she definitely didn't want to fight him. All she had to do was keep him in high spirits.  
Marinette herself wasn't in the best mood, but she decided to put that aside. She had to help Adrien first. 

At lunch Marinette, with the supportive Alya at her side, walked up to Adrien and Nino. Usually she would be a bumbling mess, standing this close to Adrien but she was on a mission. So she controlled herself.  
"H-hey A-Adrien" she squeaked. Okay, she tried to control herself.

He looked to her in response but didn't say anything.

"How are feeling you? I mean, you feeling! How are, Um, you feeling?She drawled embarrassingly.

He sighed, "Not the best"  
He looked as though he wanted to say more but stopped himself. 

"What happened?" She prompted cautiously. Unsure if talking about it would make him feel worse. 

"I...it's nothing really," he turned to Marinette and smiled, making her face heat and her knees wobble, "but I appreciate the concern"

"A-a-any-t-time Ad-r-rien" she muttered. 

Nino spoke up, " hey bro, why don't we go down to the ice cream stand? My treat. Alya and Marinette can come too"

"That sounds like a great idea Nino" Alya interjected.

They looked at Adrien who gave a weak shrug, " sure"

 

So the four of them walked to the ice cream stand near the school. Nino, against Alya's arguments paid for it all. But Adrien didn't seem to be enjoying himself. While Alya and Nino where bickering, as usual, Marinette took a seat next to Adrien on the park bench. 

"Marinette?" Adrien asked catching her off guard, "have you ever wanted something that you know you can't have? Something that you would do anything to get, but it's still out of your reach?"

"W-well I...." she looked at him knowing exactly how he felt. It was she felt about him.  
"Yes, yes I do"

He looked up and met her eyes, "how do you deal with it?"

This took her aback. How did she deal with it? She thought for a minute and came to a conclusion, "you don't give up, if you really want someon- thing, you keep fighting for it."

Adrien pondered, and then his face lit up, " you know what? You're right, I'm going to keep fighting for her!"

Her?! There was a "her"?  
Marinette panicked. What had she done?

 

That night, there was no attack by hawkmoth. Even so Ladybug and Chat Noir met up for patrol. Chat was his usual charismatic self, making puns and cheesy pickup lines all night. But Ladybug, her partner could see, was slightly down. She was less talkative and unengaged. 

She sat on the edge of a roof, her lags hanging over the side. Looking out into Paris with a somewhat upset look.

"Something The matter my lady? You seem a little blue. Which is strange considering you're usually red." He jested. 

"You, chaton, are too good a mood tonight." Was all she said in return.

Chat noir inquired "how so?"

Ladybug sat up straighter up with a huff, "it's just, you're in such high spirits when the world is crumbling!"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask if something's wrong" chat said taking a seat down beside her.

But she stood up as she prepared to rant, using lively hand gestures that almost wacked a solid, metal, pole as she went.  
"yes! Everything is wrong! The sky should be cloudy and sad, instead of the beautiful star filled sky. The world should be all bleak and devoid of life and laugher, instead of this Friday night in Paris filled with the cities lights and happy couples! And you!" She turned to chat, "are just so damn happy and in high spirits for no reason! I don't understand why!"  
She covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees  
"I don't understand."

Chat noir was quick to pull his lady into a tight embrace. He let her sob onto his shoulder. He would always be there for her, he decided.

"My lady, why exactly is the world crumbling on this very fine evening?" He asked after she had stopped crying.  
She looked up at him, "if you don't mind me asking"

She pulled away from him and took a breath " chat I don't get it. You told me... how you felt about me, and you know I don't feel the same way. And I know you said you just want me to be happy but, how are you so okay with it. It's heartbreaking, knowing your crush doesn't like you"

He looked at ladybug with sympathy and scooted closer to her "It is heartbreaking. But if you love someone you have to put their heart first." He held back words he wanted to say to her 'you are so much more than a crush, mon amour'

She nodded silently, obviously dissatisfied with his answer. He continued, "But you know, a good friend of mine told me to never give up on something. So, if you love him as much as I love you, actually that's not possible but hypothetically, then don't stop trying"  
(*can you believe she didn't catch on like really?*)  
Ladybug whipped a tear away. "You know, I never really thought you... felt like that about me. I always thought you were joking"

" joking? About you? Never, my lady"

He was rewarded with a small laugh. 

"Who is this jerk of a boy who has caused you distress, if I might ask?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, " he's not a jerk."

"But he hurt you" 

"Well, not intentionally. He sort of let it slip that he liked someone else. He doesn't even know I like him."

"Well if he's not a jerk what is he then?"

The girl blushed all kinds of red, " he's perfect. And gorgeous, and sweet, and kind and everything! Just absolutely everything good in the world!" She gushed

Chat flinched at her enamoured affection. His heart, for the second time, felt crushed. How could he compete with someone like that?

"And what's his name?"

Ladybug blushed even harder, "if I tell you will u promise not to laugh at me?"

He nodded eagerly, "of course"

"Okay," she started, "its..... Adrien Agrest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm definitely going to write three chapters now, this one went on kinda long. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, a bit cringe worthy, though. Kinda fluff. Identify reveal. Yeah

The next day was the day it all went down.  
Adrien was ecstatic when he came into class that day. He was practically buzzing. Ladybug liked him! LADYBUG LIKED HIM! The love of his life like him!  
But who was she?  
He figured she went to his school. Was maybe even in his class. So maybe he could find her. The thought sent his heart racing again. 

 

Marinette's stomach swirled with anticipation of what she was about to do.  
She was going to confess to Adrien. Chat's confession had made her think. She had rejected him but they were still friends. So maybe Adrien and her could still be friends afterwards too.  
She came to the decision of her confession last night, after her talk with Chat Noir. He said to not give up. So even if he liked another girl. She wouldn't give up. 

"What's that face for?" Asked a taunting voice to the left of her.  
Her best friend, Alya sat with an eyebrow raised.  
"You look.... determined. Ohh girl spill! What's going down?"

"Nothing!" Marinette groaned quietly as their teacher looked behind her to hear where the voices were coming from.  
"Girl you better tell me," Alya said once the teacher turned back around.

"Fine," Marinette braced for impact. "I'm going to...... telladrienilikehim!"

She watched as Alya's eyes widened slowly with excitement, "What!" She yelled in excitement.

The teacher turned around with a huff, "Alya do you mind keeping your voice down in my class, unless , of course, you think your conversation is more important than the test review I'm writing on the board!"

"Sorry Madame."

 

At lunch Marinette walked right up to Adrien.  
"Hey Marinette!" He said in his perfect, God blessed voice.

"Hey" she said lamely. Alya elbowed her arm and she kept going. "Canitalktoyouforaminuteplease?" She asked and turned and started walking, stiff as a log, towards a piller along the edge of the room,where she could talk to him with no one around.  
She heard Alya say "go on" and Adrien followed behind her. 

"So what's up Marinette?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. She didn't want to mess this up.  
"Adrien, you I like- erm- I you like! No- I like you! Like. A lot!"  
Good job, she thought to herself.  
Her face was on fire and she could hear her heart in her ears. At least it was over. She got it out and she didn't have to hold onto if anyone. The relief felt like a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders.

"Marinette you are a really awesome girl, but, I like someone else" Adrien eased, obviously not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"I-i know" she sighed, "but I figured it was worth a shot anyways."

Adrien looked confused. baffled and slightly blushing and confused. "And you're okay?" He asked cautiously. Of course he was putting her feelings first! He was too perfect.

"So long as you're happy I'm happy" she said, not trusting her own words, so using ones she'd heard from her Chat instead. The same words he used when she rejected him.

Adrien, noticed the familiarity of the words and was surprised, "What?"

She continued with chats words, "Adrien, a fantastic guy like you deserves to be happy. So if you're happy, I'm happy"

She turned to walk away but Adrien held her arm and pulled her back, "my lady?"

Marinette was shocked as she felt the word come out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Chat?"

For a minute they just looked at each other. Marinette was flooded by a wave of guilt. Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. She'd rejected him, she broke his heart. She was the reason he was so upset. She felt awful.  
Adrien, on the other hand, felt the irony full force. Found it comical actually. They had been in love with each other and didn't even know it! He was thankful, though. Thankful that Marinette turned out to be ladybug, not every guy gets two amazing girls in one. But to think, if she hadn't had said what she did, they still wouldn't know. They were both idiots, not that he'd tell her that. 

Adrien started laughing out loud at the ironic, laughable situation They'd gotten themselves into.  
Marinette looked up at him in confusion. 'What was so funny?' She thought. She knew first hand how painful it was to have your heart broken, but there he was, laughing.  
She started crying, not really sure wether they were tears of sadness because she realized she'd rejected the love of her life and brought him pain. Or if they were tears of joy because she found out that the boy she was helplessly in love with, with helplessly in love with her too. 

Adrien stopped laughing, "why are you crying?" 

"I don't know, I just- I... i almost lost you, but now......."

She didn't have time to say anything else before his mouth was on hers. His hands wrapped around her. Her head spun and her stomach leaped into her chest and her heart exploded all together.  
She kissed him back and lifted her arms around his neck. The warmth of their embrace felt comforting, it felt right and perfect. 

Adrien pulled back, far too soon, and looked at her. "I found you mon amour, and I am never letting go"

"Me neither Chaton"

 

 

Marinette heard a loud squeal from across the room coming from her best friend Alya, "Damn! Get it girl"

 

THE END

 

 

 

Extras (because why not): 

The two heroes of Paris sat on an empty rooftop after fighting off a considerably easy akuma. Their miraculouses beeped but neither of them were in much a rush to leave. Ladybug with her head on Chats shoulder. And Chat with his arm around her waist. 

They looked on to the Eiffel Tower and the bright city lights. 

"Oh, the city is beautiful Chaton, I'm glad I get to be here with you."

He looked down at her. Her big blue bell eyes, her perfect pink lips, her rose tinted checks and her little freckles. Her small smiles, her sincere laughs. She was more beautiful than any city, than any amount of lights in the night or stars on the sky. 

"Je t'aime, my lady"

"Je t'aime, Chaton"

 

Their miraculouses beeped and their suits dissolved in flashes of green and pink light. But the two stay cuddled close together, neither ever wanting to let go.

 

Okay now it's actually THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, hope you liked it. I got a lot of positive feedback from this so far and I'm wondering if I should make a book of chapter long one-shots? It's something I'd like to do,  
> Tell me what you think in the comments!  
> *Also, yes, I did make a pun, it was not intentional*


End file.
